


The Cam Boy Next Door

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross had just booked a private room with the user ‘Alsmiffy’, he’d been in a real fucking rut recently and just needed some contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cam Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea I had in the middle of the night that I had to write or I might've exploded. NSFW!
> 
> Please don't read any of my stuff on stream or on a video.

_Alsmiffy: Hey sexy what can I do for you? ;)_

Ross had just booked a private room with the user ‘Alsmiffy’, he’d been in a real fucking rut recently and just needed some contact.

_Djh3max: Hi uh can I video with you?_

He didn't do this often. Honest.

_Alsmiffy: Yeah sure, i’d love that. Give me a few minutes and make yourself comfy._

He was already having second thoughts, what if the guy wasn’t the ‘ripped twenty-six year old’ it said he was on his profile? What if Ross’ little stomach roll and chunky hips put the guy off?

_Djh3max: Alright, i’m ready when you are :)_

A fucking smiley? What the fuck was he thinking? He was so nervous he couldn't get hard, great he thought, now the guy is gunna get full screen flaccid cock.

_Alsmiffy: I’m waiting for you gorgeous, you should get a ‘connect’ button soon._

He could go now, waste of the tenner he’d spent for ten minutes but it'd save his dignity. But curiosity killed the cat after all…

_Djh3max: Oh hey I can see you, can you see me?_

A wave, ugh. Not only was the camera angled just at Ross’ stomach and flaccid dick but he’d made the great decision to give the camera a little wave.

_Alsmiffy: I can, very fucking hot. I’m gunna get you so hard._

Okay so unless he was mistaken Ross was convinced he’d seen this guy before, not his dick obviously but the guy had his camera over his entire body and his face was hauntingly familiar. He had a sharp (biteable) jawline covered with a gruff gingery beard, and oh god he really was ripped as fuck.

_Djh3max: I’m going to feel so guilty if I don’t ask you this now before we carry on but do I know you?_

He grabbed the webcam and angled it upwards, rolling his desk chair back so the guy could see his face and body.

_Alsmiffy: YOU’RE THE HOT NEIGHBOUR! I KNEW PUTTING MY PROFILE ON ‘LOCAL’ WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!!!!_

_Djh3max: WHAT?!!?_

_Alsmiffy: YOU LIVE TWO DOORS DOWN, WAIT STAY THERE._

The camera shut off, it was a joke obviously a stupid trick. Great not only was he now solidly thinking about this ‘alsmiffy’ his dick had decided that this was exciting enough to get a boner. Oh shit… Oh shit… Oh shit. Someone was at the door. Where the fuck did he put his shorts?

“Can I hel…” Ross stuttered, his heart was pumping out of his chest.

“I had bloody dreams that this would happen, I’m really glad you didn’t put a shirt on.” The guy stood at the door was, not even fucking kidding, the same guy from the site and he was also topless and winking.

“Uh hi, well this… awkward?” Ross wasn’t even sure it was, everything except his brain was telling him to jump on the guy. 

“What’s your name ‘Djh3max’?” He leant against the door frame, giving him the sexiest smirk.

“Come in dickhead, my name’s Ross. Yours?” He ushered him in sneaking a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s imaginative but Alex, Smith. Call me Smith. How come you ended up on the site?” he asked, perching on the sofa Ross had led him to.

“Shit week mate, just needed to let go. Why are you here?” Ross blurted out a little rudely.

“I’m not a very shy guy and to be honest I keep seeing you around, and now i’ve seen your dick so I thought you might wanna…” Smith pointed down at his lap and laughed.

“What? Fuck you?” Ross laughed back.

“Well yeah why not?” Smith leaned back and flexed as if to try and tempt him.

“Here’s a few good reasons. We don’t know each other, you might not be clean and this one is important it’s fucking crazy.” He pulled at his shorts -hopefully- discreetly trying to ease the pressure on his cock. 

“You’re hot…” Smith stood up. “I’m hot…” He got closer. “I’m clean…” and closer. “and I really want to fuck you.” He was now stood practically on Ross’ toes, one hand came up to hold his apparently not so chunky hip, the other grazing a finger around the front of Ross’ board shorts.

Deciding that was probably good enough of an answer Ross pulled Alex’s face in to a fervent kiss, his hands moving quickly to push their hips together so that Ross moaned a little at their dicks touching. They fucked right there on the living room floor, Smith had him on his back, legs practically around his neck as he pounded him so hard Ross’ shoulders had carpet burn where he was ground against the floor. 

“So next week?” Smith panted laughing after they both came.

“How ‘bout Tomorrow?” Ross sighed.


End file.
